Pretty Baby
by Calico17
Summary: House ist neugierig. Chase ist auf der Hut. Spielt kurz nach Chase' Einstellung zum Fellow vor Season 1. Sicherheitshalber T-rated. Implied House/Chase, don't like don't read.


**Pretty Baby**

Ein wenig verloren sah er aus, wie er dort an der Bushaltestelle stand.

Genau so verloren wie gestern, vorgestern und den Tag davor.

Seine erste Woche in einer neuen Stellung, einer neuen Stadt, auf einem fremden Kontinent.

Bisher hatte er nicht vor Brillanz gesprüht, doch man musste ihm Zeit lassen. Der Junge war frisch von der Universität, kaum aus dem Status eines Assistenzarztes heraus. Seine Zeugnisse waren nicht überwältigend, und im Vorstellungsgespräch hatte er sich verschlossen und zurückhaltend gegeben. Da durfte man keine Wunder erwarten. Nicht so bald.

Immerhin er war der Sohn von Dr. Rowan Chase. Sollte der ruhig glauben, sein Intervenieren habe zur Einstellung seines Juniors geholfen; in Wirklichkeit war House in dem Augenblick an ihm interessiert, als er zur Tür hereingekommen war. Mit vierundzwanzig war er der jüngste Arzt, den er bisher eingestellt hatte. Er hätte ihn auch genommen, wenn seine Zeugnisse weniger brillant gewesen wären – er hatte bereits bessere vorliegen gehabt. Seine Einstellung hatte nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass er der einzige Sohn eines berühmten australischen Rheumatologen war. Nicht, weil dieser ihn telefonisch darum ersucht hatte, seinen Sprössling einzustellen. Tatsächlich hatte er Chase' Namen daraufhin auf seine persönliche schwarze Liste gesetzt. Vor dem Vorstellungsgespräch hatte er einen selbstbewussten, sich aufgrund seiner Beziehungen siegesgewissen Klugscheißer erwartet und sich heimlich darauf gefreut, ihm – metaphorisch gesprochen - in den Hintern zu treten. Und als er durch die Tür trat, war nichts mehr da gewesen als maßlose Neugier.

Chase wirkte für einen Vorstellungstermin erstaunlich gelassen. Und er roch nicht nach dem typischen nervösen Angstschweiß eines hoffnungsvollen Bewerbers. Dass sein Lebenslauf Absonderlichkeiten wie der Besuch eines Priesterseminars aufwies, machte keinen Eindruck auf ihn, und Chase tat nichts, um ihn darüber aufzuklären. Ein Geheimnis also. House liebte Geheimnisse.

In rekordverdächtiger Eile hatte er die Ausbildung zum Intensivisten abgeschlossen, offenbar ohne dabei außergewöhnlich zu glänzen. Was ihn auszeichnete, waren unkonventionelle Ideen, die seine Professoren mal lobend, mal eher tadelnd hervorhoben. Auch das ein Aspekt, der ihn anzog. Beinahe tragisch, dass ein so vielversprechendes Potential mit einem berühmten Namen geschlagen war. Und mit sicherem Instinkt erkannte er, dass Chase genau so fühlte. Er erwähnte seinen Vater kein einziges Mal. Erst, als er ihm den Job angeboten hatte, sprach er den Telefonanruf an, und Chase hatte beinahe entsetzt ausgesehen.

Nein, die treibende Kraft war sein Vater gewesen, nicht er. Er war nur hier, weil Daddy es ihm gesagt hatte. Ein weiterer Punkt, den er interessant fand.

Abgesehen davon hatte Chase sonnenblondes Haar und ein hübsches Gesicht, das zu ausdruckslos war, um nicht die eine oder andere herzzerreißende Geschichte zu verbergen. Was schließlich den Ausschlag gab. Aber davon erzählte er niemandem etwas.

Es gab immer Abgründe zu erforschen.

House beschloss, sich seiner ein wenig anzunehmen. Ein langer Abend lag vor ihm; warum ihn nicht mit jemandem teilen, der nicht Wilson hieß?

Er ließ den Wagen langsam vorbeirollen und kurbelte das Fenster herunter.

„Steigen Sie ein. Ich bringe Sie nach hause."

In Chase' Augen stand ein leicht defensiver Ausdruck, als er sich zum Wagen hinunterbeugte. „Der Bus kommt in drei Minuten."

Der Akzent. Hinreißend. Wäre er weniger interessant gewesen, er hätte ihn allein wegen seiner drolligen Aussprache eingestellt.

„Wird Verspätung haben. Kommen Sie schon. Ich habe eine philanthropische Phase. Das sollten Sie ausnutzen."

Zögernd kletterte Chase in den Dodge. Der Vergleich eines Lämmchens, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird, drängte sich auf. Seine Tasche stellte er sorgfältig auf den Boden. Zusammen mit der bis zum Anschlag aufgedrehten Heizung und der regennassen Kleidung entstand schnell ein dämpfiges Klima, und die Scheiben beschlugen. House stellte die Klimaanlage an.

Die Adresse, die Chase ihm nannte, war nobel; das Penthouse, in dem er untergekommen war, auch. Daddy sorgte gut für seinen kleinen Prinzen. Die kurze Fahrt von zehn Minuten war er schweigsam, als wäre er zu erledigt, um nach Feierabend die lästige Kunst trivialer Konversation zu betreiben. Mit nicht wenig Genugtuung erkannte House, dass der wahre Grund ganz woanders lag.

Chase hatte Angst vor ihm.

Wie wundervoll. Welches Potential!

Als er den Wagen hielt und den Schlüssel abzog, blickte Chase ihn alarmiert an. „Wollen Sie-…?"

Er sprach nicht weiter, aber seine blaugrünen erschrockenen Augen übernahmen das für ihn. Beginnende Panik zeichnete sich in ihnen ab. House konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, zufrieden zu grinsen.

„Kennen Sie das _Don Corleone_?"

Er schaute die Straße hinunter. „Ich war noch nicht dort, aber es ist nicht weit. Es sind vielleicht fünf, sechs Minuten zu gehen…" Er verstummte, und House konnte sehen, was er dachte. Ein Krüppel wie er würde vielleicht unterwegs zusammenbrechen.

„Gibt es vor einem Nobelschuppen freie Behindertenparkplätze? Was meinen Sie?"

„Sie können den Wagen stehen lassen", bot Chase vorsichtig an. „Um die Ecke ist das Taj Mahal. Keine hundert Schritte von hier. Das Essen ist… okay."

Er seufzte. „Chase, ich warte darauf, dass Sie mich einladen. _Sie_ sind der Goldjunge von uns beiden. Bestechen Sie mich mit einem teuren Abendessen in einem angesagten Restaurant, und ich bin eine Woche lang nett zu Ihnen."

In Chase' blondem Köpfchen begann es zu arbeiten. Das Elend, seinen Boss ausführen zu müssen, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gespannt wartete er ab, zu was er sich entscheiden würde. Das, was er dann vorschlug, hatte er nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen. Alle Achtung.

„Wollen Sie zu mir heraufkommen?" Seine Stimme bebte vor neu erwachter Courage. „Ich habe gestern Abend Chili gekocht. Es schmeckt heute besser als gestern."

„Sie sind ja ein Wunderkind", sagte House.

**oOo**

Das Apartment war großzügig, aber nicht das vornehmste in dem sorgfältig renovierten Altbau. Es gab einen Lift mit Jugendstilgittern davor und altehrwürdig schimmerndes Mahagoni im Foyer, doch im Kontrast dazu war Chase' Wohnung fast spartanisch.

Er ist erst eingezogen, rief sich House ins Gedächtnis zurück und hielt nach Kartons Ausschau.

„Wo sind Ihre Sachen?"

In dem engen Windfang standen sie so nah beieinander, dass Chase zu ihm aufblickte, während er sich aus seiner Jacke schälte. „Ich konnte nicht viel mitnehmen. Nächste Woche kommt das Schlafzimmer, und…"

Er unterbrach sich und errötete. Süß.

„Die Küche ist komplett", fuhr er ein wenig verlegen fort. „Und das Wohnzimmer ist fast fertig. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, auf einer Matratze zu sitzen…"

„Nicht gerade ideal für einen Krüppel, aber lassen Sie's gut sein. Ich bin Unbequemlichkeiten gewöhnt."

Für den Moment erlöst, verschwand Chase in der Küche. Während sich allmählich der würzige Duft von scharfem Chili verbreitete, blickte sich House ungeniert um, in der Hoffnung, ein paar private Details über seinen flotten neuen Arzt herauszufinden. Schwierig in einer Wohnung, die aussah, als sei sie erst vor zwei Tagen bezogen worden.

Es gab keine persönlichen Fotos, keine Collegedevotionalien oder gerahmte Sporturkunden oder Abschlusszeugnisse; Dinge, die er durchaus im Besitz eines jungen Mannes erwartet hatte. Es stand auch kein Surfbrett in einer Ecke, und nach Teddybären hielt er vergeblich Ausschau. An der Wand lehnte ein riesiger gerahmter Kunstdruck von Le Corbusier.

Im Schlafzimmer war ein ähnliches Matratzenlager aufgeschlagen wie im Wohnzimmer. Nur ein paar herumliegende Kleidungsstücke und ein geschnitzter Rosenkranz verriet etwas über seinen Bewohner.

„Sind Sie immer noch überzeugter Katholik?" rief er über die Schulter zurück.

Chase erschien im Türrahmen, ein Geschirrtuch in der Hand. „Ist das ein Kündigungsgrund?"

„Nicht, solange Sie es für sich behalten können."

Ihm war bewusst, dass Chase ihn beobachtete, aber es störte ihn nicht. Für so etwas wie Privatsphäre hatte er nicht viel Verständnis.

Er begutachtete den Stapel Bücher, der entlang der Wand aufgestellt war. Ein Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Hemingway, Hesse, Salinger, Steinbeck. Sein neuer Doktor war ein Klassikfan. Eine ledergebundene Bibel auf dem Fensterbrett fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er sie an sich nahm, trat Chase rasch einen Schritt ins Zimmer, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

„Legen Sie es bitte zurück", sagte er.

„Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn sich ein alter Heide für Ihre Abendlektüre interessiert?"

„Es ist persönlich", sagte Chase zögernd. „Ich mache mir Notizen darin."

„In Ihrer Familienbibel?" Fragend hob House das schwere Buch. „Dafür haben Sie doch sicherlich eine Studienausgabe, oder nicht?"

Als er den flehenden Blick auf sich gerichtet sah, gab er nach. Er hatte keine Eile. Der Junge würde mindestens drei Jahre für ihn arbeiten, wenn er sich nicht zu ungeschickt anstellte. Kein Grund, das Familienskelett mit Gewalt ans Tageslicht zu zerren.

„Keine Fotos", stellte er fest. „Nicht mal von Ihrer Freundin."

Chase blieb stumm. In seiner Miene regte sich kein Muskel. Die Bemerkung war wohl zu persönlich gewesen.

„Ein Freund, dann?" versuchte er es erneut.

„Nein."

„Fein." Fürs erste war die Inspektion beendet. „Lassen Sie uns essen. Haben Sie Kerzen?"

Er hatte nicht, aber das Chili war ausgezeichnet. Selbst Wilson würde es nicht besser hinkriegen. Unauffällig lenkte er das Gespräch in persönlichere Bahnen, und bei dem tiefroten spanischen Wein schien Chase sich etwas zu entspannen. Das war gut. Er hatte nicht vor, ihn in Panik zu versetzen. Irgendetwas in Chase' Gesicht hielt ihn davon ab, ihm allzu sehr zuzusetzen. Eine Verletzlichkeit lag darin, die eine Saite in ihm anrührte, die er nicht für existent gehalten hätte. Anders als beispielsweise Wilson, tat er alles, um sie zu verbergen; er war allein, und Chase war allein, und er fühlte, dass sie beide es so wollten, weil es nicht nur für sie selbst die beste Lösung war.

House warf die Serviette auf den leeren Teller. „Was machen Sie so, wenn Sie Feierabend haben? Kino? Sie sehen aus wie ein Filmfreak. Errol Flynn ist Ihr Lieblingsschauspieler, habe ich recht? Oder doch James Cagney? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie Hitchcock mögen."

Chase lachte ein wenig verlegen. Es gefiel ihm, wenn er lachte. Er hatte schöne kräftige Zähne. Atemberaubend.

„Ich bin mehr die Spielberg-Generation, schätze ich."

House deutete mit dem Stock auf eine Kiste CDs. „Legen Sie etwas auf."

Ratlos sah Chase ihn an. Der rührend naive Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war schlichtweg entzückend.

„Was möchten Sie hören?"

„Das, was Sie gern hören", sagte er.

Die Wahl fiel auf Nat King Cole. Fasziniert lauschte House auf die angenehme Stimme. Sein neuer Angestellter bewies einen erstaunlichen Geschmack.

_I wanna thank you, pretty baby_

_For givin' your love to me_

_My heart was locked up till you came and set it free._

_I'm gonna love you, pretty baby_

_Love you till the end of time_

_I wanna thank your folks for making you so divine_

Er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sich Chase ihm gegenüber; in seinen Augen glomm immer noch so etwas wie Furcht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm die Ehre seines Besuchs verschaffte. Natürlich, er war im Allgemeinen nicht als kollegial verschrien. Aber manchmal musste man eben das Muster durchbrechen.

„Sie sind altmodisch", stellte er fest. „Die guten alten Zeiten, wie?"

Chase zuckte die Achseln. „Waren sie gut?"

Treffer. House fühlte, wie sich seine Stimmung hob.

"Vermissen Sie etwas?"

Verständnislos sah Chase auf.

"Heimweh nach der Familie?"

Er zuckte wieder die Achseln, nachdrücklicher diesmal. Die Botschaft war klar. Verbotenes Terrain.

„Sie sind Einzelkind."

„Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte Chase ehrlich erstaunt.

„Das ist ein Siegelring", bemerkte er und deutete mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung auf den Ring an Chase' kleinem Finger. „Wird normalerweise an den ältesten Sohn weitergegeben. Oder an den einzigen, wenn es keine bessere Alternative gibt. Süddeutsch? Eher böhmisch, würde ich sagen."

Chase lehnte sich zurück, und seine Hand tastete unwillkürlich über den auffälligen Fingerring. Goldschmuck galt höchstens noch in Rapperkreisen als hip.

„Ganz so gleichgültig, wie Sie vorgeben, kann Ihnen Daddy nicht sein, wenn Sie seinen Ring tragen."

Er stand auf und begann, die Teller ineinander zu stapeln. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm sacht über das Gesicht, und House fand ihn plötzlich geradezu niedlich in seiner ungeschickten Verlegenheit. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Chase sah ohnehin ein bisschen aus wie ein Mädchen. Er roch auch so. Sauber und ordentlich und nach rosa Zuckerwatte.

"Sie sollten ein Mädchen haben", sagte er unvermittelt.

Chase fuhr fort, aufzuräumen. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er es aus dem Bedürfnis heraus tat, sich zu beruhigen, oder ob es eine mechanische Handlung war. Der Wortwechsel hatte ihn sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass in meinem Vertrag von der Offenlegung meines Privatlebens die Rede war."

„Sie sollten immer auch das Kleingedruckte lesen."

„Sie lassen nicht so schnell locker, oder?"

„In Kollegenkreisen nennt man mich _der Würger_."

Chase verzog ein wenig den Mund, aber er sagte nichts.

„Lassen Sie uns zwei Nutten bestellen", schlug House vor. „Nur um zu sehen, wie sich der Abend entwickelt."

Er stellte die Teller ab. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

„Ich kenne eine. Vielleicht bringt sie ihre Freundin mit."

„Das ist-…" Chase brach ab, offenbar unentschlossen, ob er lachen sollte oder nicht. „Sie sind ziemlich direkt."

„Das schätzt man an mir", bestätigte House. „Wenn Sie keine Professionelle an sich heranlassen wollen, sollten Sie es mit mir versuchen. Ich bin einfühlsam, auch wenn mein schlechter Ruf mir vorauseilt. Und ich bin vermutlich das Beste, was Sie heute Abend kriegen können."

Chase starrte ihn an. „Sind Sie betrunken?"

„Ein bisschen."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Deswegen haben Sie mich nicht eingestellt."

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich werde Sie zurechtbiegen müssen, Ihre Impertinenz wird mich zur Weißglut treiben, und Ihr entzückendes Gesicht ist mehr, als ich ertragen kann. Sie werden sich mehr als einmal wünschen, ich hätte Sie nicht eingestellt, und Sie werden mich vermutlich hassen, wenn ich Ihnen Ihr hübsches Köpfchen zurechtrücke. Was schätzungsweise drei- bis viermal am Tag der Fall sein wird. Sie werden sich vor Angst in eine Ecke drücken, Intrigen schmieden und Dummheiten anstellen, aber Sie werden wachsen. Sie werden ein guter Arzt werden. Weil Sie nichts anderes haben, was Ihnen etwas bedeutet."

Benommen blinzelnd setzte sich Chase wieder hin. „Sie halten mich für einen Versager, den man zurechtbiegen muss?"

House war begeistert über die rasche Auffassungsgabe seines neuen Angestellten. Der Junge war nicht so dumm, wie er aussah. „Sind Sie anderer Meinung?"

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Chase überhaupt keine Meinung hatte. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang bildete House sich ein, er würde anfangen zu weinen.

_Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir entweder wünschen, du wärst mir nie begegnet – oder mir auf Knien danken. _

Er griff nach der Flasche. "Trinken Sie noch einen Schluck."

„Lieber nicht."

„Haben Sie Angst davor, dass ich Sie verführe? Könnte passieren. Irgendwann gibt es immer ein erstes Mal."

Chase gelang ein etwas bemühtes Lächeln. „Sie sind verrückt."

"Macht Sie unser intimes Stelldichein gar nicht an? Ich finde es sehr anregend. Haben Sie Erfahrung mit Missbrauch? Sie kommen mir vor wie ein Opfer."

Jetzt war Chase völlig verwirrt. Der helle Teint rötete sich, und er blickte starr zurück. Es entging House nicht, dass sich seine Finger um das Weinglas krampften.

„Opfer bleiben stumm", sagte er. „So wie Sie."

„Sie irren sich", erwiderte Chase endlich tonlos. „Sie sind nicht Gott, Dr. House."

„Nein", bestätigte er. „Gott kommt Sie nicht in Ihrem Elend besuchen. Dafür hat er Lakaien wie mich."

Chase' Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen."

Mit seltsam gemischten Gefühlen stand er auf. Er hatte die Schale gebrochen, aber nicht geknackt. Der Junge war härter, als es sein Äußeres vermuten ließ. Trotzdem war er zufrieden mit seinen Beobachtungen. Chase war interessant, weil er weder aus seinem Aussehen noch aus seiner Herkunft Nutzen zog; er schien seine Unzugehörigkeit und Unabhängigkeit auf perverse Art zu genießen, doch House spürte, dass unter der Oberfläche mehr steckte als ein verletzter kleiner Junge. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, würde er Chase zumindest in die Richtung lenken können, die er ihm vorgab. Vielleicht war er willig, vielleicht nicht. Aber in seinen Augen las er den Wunsch nach etwas, das er ihm würde geben können: eine Richtung, die er zu gehen bereit war.

„House." Chase folgte ihm in den Flur. Er sah zu ihm auf, und in seinen Augen brannte plötzlich unverhüllte Scham. „Sie irren sich. Wie kann ich Ihnen das beweisen?"

„Indem Sie es nicht vermasseln", antwortete er. „Mehr verlange ich nicht von Ihnen."

Die Augen verrieten ihn. Chase war beschädigt, seelisch traumatisiert. Doch irgendwie bewunderte er den Jungen. Er war scharfsinnig, was sein vorsichtiges Taktieren bewies; es musste ihm klar gewesen sein, dass er auf die Probe gestellt wurde, und er hatte das getan, was er am besten beherrschte: Er hatte eine Maske gezeigt. Es würde schwierig werden, sie ihm wegzureißen. Er freute sich auf die Herausforderung. Er würde ihn fordern und fördern – auf seine Art. Zerbrechen wollte er ihn nicht.

Zögernd streckte Chase die Hand aus und hielt ihn zurück. Es hatte ihn bisher noch nie angefasst, wie House verblüfft feststellte. Nicht einmal, um seine Zusage mit einem professionellen Händedruck zu besiegeln.

„Ich habe den Job nicht bekommen, weil ich besonders gut bin", sagte er, und in seiner Stimme lag ein fragender, leicht gequälter Unterton. „Sie haben einen anderen Grund gehabt. Den würde ich gern wissen."

House sah ihn aus seiner imponierenden Höhe herab an. „Sie werden von selbst drauf kommen."

Eine Weile maßen sie sich mit stummen Blicken.

„Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Sie mag", sagte Chase schließlich.

„Sie können nichts dagegen tun."

_Thank you for your loving ways_

_Thank you 'cause you've been so kind_

_I'm gonna take my time and just thank you honey_

_Because you're mine, all mine, all mine._

Er sah sich nicht um, doch er konnte hören, wie Chase hinter ihm ins Treppenhaus trat, offenbar unschlüssig, ob er ihm folgen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich schloss sich die Tür mit einem leisen Schnappen.

**Fin**


End file.
